


the irony

by BuckyVaRog



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, I don't claim him, Jesus is ridiculous, M/M, Silly, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyVaRog/pseuds/BuckyVaRog
Summary: Daryl has too much hair. Ironically enough so does his boyfriend. But only one of them needs a haircut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> and anuhtha one!

Jesus can barely see through the long tresses flying in his face. And he doesn’t mean his own. He’s on the back of Daryl’s motorbike and really, this guy needs a fucking haircut. Like, ASAP.

He buries his face in Daryl’s neck, grinning when the other man cringes with ticklish laughter.

“Daryl,”

“Hmm?”

“You need a fucking haircut.”

“What?” Daryl sounds so confused Jesus almost feels bad.

“It’s too long, you can barely see through it!”

“I can see jus’ fine, thank you very much.”

“Thank the wind for that one.”

Daryl harrumphs, but can’t turn around to give Jesus one of those ‘looks’. Jesus knows he’s making one, though.

“As soon as we get back, I’m getting scissors.”

XXXX

Jesus swears Daryl has been grumbling for the last twenty minutes.

“This is stupid,”

“It’s liberating,” He may be a little too excited.

“ _I’m_ the one losin’ all my hair, jackass, which is a little hypocritical, dontcha think?”

“Nonsense,” He cuts off the last bit from the front and stands back to admire his work. Daryl works the short, spiky, obviously-done-in-a-kitchen-by-my-incompetent-boyfriend look.

“I bet I look stupid,”

“You look hot,” Jesus grins smugly at Daryl’s glare.

“Give me a mirror, wouldja?”

Jesus makes a dramatic display of pulling out a hand mirror, grin slightly more contained and affectionate.

Daryl blows air out of puffed up cheeks, messing delicately with the short locks. “Well, that’s the closest I’ve ever come to a heart attack, let’s not do that again.”

“ _Daryl,_ ”


End file.
